Pastoral Tales
by fesse-3297
Summary: 'At that moment, the enormity of what I had done sank in like claws. I never went out of the pasture again.' A yaoi retelling of the fable "The Boy Who Cried Wolf" with some new twists and OC's. Contains graphic content. Don't like, don't read! Thank you for reading :)
1. Prologue

I never wanted to cry "Wolf". Never. All the villagers at the bottom of the hill have never made it to the farm in time and when they arrived he would hide as if he were the night himself. The unending fruitless searches of this "Wolf" led to their belief of me being a liar to save their own time and efforts.

He was real alright.

* * *

In this world, people who look after a specific type of animal are Tamers.

I am a Sheep Tamer. Out of all the animals we had in the town, I was unconsciously drawn towards sheep. There was something I enjoyed about their quietness, their soft bleats and their stubborn nature. Before Wolf came into my life, the villagers would pay endless visits at my hilltop farm with baskets of grass. "And one bundle of grass for you too, my young Tamer!" they would say jovially, ruffling my curly white hair. I felt grudgingly proud about the praises they gave me, but I wish the men visited less. The women always fawned over my predecessor Ram and I (but mostly him) and the older men would touch me for a heartbeat too long, which was extremely disturbing because I was a boy. It egged them on more when I twisted my head as if I enjoyed it, when I was actually trying to avoid my small horns from grazing their rough hands.

Yes, my horns.

According to my predecessor Ram, there were some Tamers who, after extensive emotional and physical contact with their animal, gain certain attributes and characteristics similar to them. These Tamers became known as the Shifted, valued like prized goods for royalty due to their rarity, extensive experience and knowledge. Ram had monitored the sheep even longer than I, so when I grew horns instead of him, you could only imagine how baffled I was. Ram was the only one who knew of this and he never told a single soul. He probably just wanted the free labour.

And exactly on the Spring Equinox, sometime after my horns sprouted, he disappeared, and that was when Wolf began to terrorize my life.


	2. Chapter 1: Sheep

It all happened very quickly. At first, I would see him prowling outside the limits of the fence, gazing hungrily towards my flock of sheep. Since Ram has mysteriously vanished, it was all up to me, a skinny and a rather new Tamer, to fend off one of the most cunning and powerful wolves in the area. Last summer, Ram and I managed to ward off a violent pack of seven using hand-made guns, albeit with severe losses on our side…

After, Ram even faced off with Wolf, one of their strongest wolves, though I had no idea what happened. I woke up one night to find Ram leaving our bed carrying a dagger I have never seen before, a long steel blade with many scratches and dents, and I found myself tiptoeing after him. I remembered being extremely disgruntled as I walked down stairs, trying not to trip in the dark and wondering what on earth was so confidential that he had to hide it even from me. He was already halfway across the yard when I arrived at the kitchen window and was on the verge of bursting through the door to call him back when a pair of luminescent, green eyes shone from the forest. I was shocked into silence and could only watch helplessly as Ram marched with Wolf into the dark depths.

He slid into bed next morning while I feigned sleep. Later on I found the dagger buried hastily at the edge of the field. It was still sheathed in blood. A few days later, we could spot Wolf roaming the forest alone. It seemed that he was kicked out of the pack.

Or did he leave?

I still wonder what happened in the forest with Ram and Wolf.

But I have more important things to worry about now.

It was around dusk, and I had found some half-dug pits shoveled by large paws around the fences. The cursed Wolf had dug multiple pits, as if mocking my lack of experience. I took a deep breath, remembered what Ram had taught me about emergency situations and after cursing all the members of the Canidae family, I set out to fill the holes before night truly came.

First, I decided to get the sheep out of the pastures and into their stalls immediately. I shepherded the flock in with a deal of great effort; they were unusually edgy today and glared at me as if I were the source of all their uneasiness.

_Little rascals,_I grimaced as one trotted on my toe and gave a bleat that sounded suspiciously like laughter, _I'm denying your grazing time just for your safety!_

I shut the door with a sigh as a wicked howl rang through the air. My horns tingled as I located the howling to be somewhere west of the field. I redoubled my speed in burying the holes outside.

The two moons had flitted into the sky when I was beginning to fill the last damn hole-

"Hey there Noa."

I turned my head. Char the fish Tamer loomed in behind me, blocking out the last of the sun's rays. He had a strong build and was famous for his unscrupulous vocabulary and actions. Out of all the men down in the village I dreaded seeing him the most. He leered like a wolf. My eyes darted around and I spotted the gate half-open. In my haste to finish the job I had dashed in and out of the pasture without properly locking them…I gulped.

"What are you doing here, Char?" I shuddered, uncomfortably aware that he was closing the gap between us. Fear was making me immobile…

_Learn from your mistakes, Noa, don't just sit there!_

Too late. Char smirked down at me, rubbing his dirty hand up and down on my neck. I shivered involuntarily at his touch and stumbled away. "P-please stop. It's gross." I turned and tripped backwards. "I don't like it…Ram wouldn't be happy-ah!"

"But he's gone, isn't he, Noa?" He crooned, kneeling down behind me to cup my chin while taking deep breaths against my neck. I gave a whimper of fear. "And thanks to me, the villagers think you're a dirty, little liar, and no one will be able to save your…" he slid his hand into my pants, "sorry, smooth ass."

I gasped, partly out of shock, the other out of anger. "You t-told them! You started the rumors, didn't you?" Tears pooled in my eyes. He was right. Ram was no longer here to protect me from the dirty men. I felt a dreaded hardness grind into my lower back and I froze. There was no way out of this. The villagers would only think of my cries as a refrain of my lies. I could only shudder and sink deeper into horror while one hand traveled up my torso, the other to my groin, successfully trapping me in my place.

"You're reacting quite nicely, young lamb," he purred, rubbing my nipple in a dizzying circular motion, and I moaned against my will, "we didn't get to finish it five years ago. Maybe I should bring you to the townsfolk. Earn myself some big bucks. You'd be a great catch at the Seaside Tavern…"

His other hand traveled lower and lower.


	3. Chapter 2: Sheep

_I met Char five years ago, when I went with Ram to the marketplace near the port. I was only twelve then, and loved exploring the packed area. It was my first visit to such a crowded place and at first, Ram was reluctant to bring me, saying that I would end up lost forever in a barrel of apples. I remember the salt air on my tongue and the gulls shrieking above me, but my favorite part was listening to the foreigners talk in their native languages. I happily drank them all in, noting how the harsh and guttural tongues sank under the softer, more music-like tones. _

_I was so immersed in this newfound symphony that I failed to notice the large shadow creeping behind me._

_"Hey Ram, listen to all these voices!" I spun around and wrapped my arms around his legs. I looked up with a big grin on my face._

_ "You lost, kid?"_

_I smile slipped a little. It was Char. I didn't know him then, or of the heinous things that he was capable of, but he still had the same fish nets slung over his shoulder, the same smile that made women blush and was still quite handsome, according to some people. He felt different from the other people who tried to do bad things to me. His gray eyes were unusually soothing to look at. I let go of his legs._

_"Where's Ram?" _

_He suddenly looked sorrowful. It made me sad to see him so down. "What's wrong, mister?"_

_Ram muttered, "Call me Char. I'll tell you somewhere private…" He steered me away from the busy street into a dark alley. "You see, Ram," he said the name as if it tasted incredibly brought him immense sadness, "is in another universe, and won't be back for a while."_

_I stared into his gray eyes. "What? How do you know?" _

_He sighed heavily and crouched so we were face to face. "He's a friend of mine. Ram sent me from that world to tell you that he's very upset with you for running off like that," he cupped my face in response to my horrified gasp, "and the only way to bring him back is to come with me. I will give you something powerful to call him back."_

_"So", he placed both hands on my shoulders, "do you wanna see him again?"_

_I stared into those wolf gray eyes._

_"Of course!"_

* * *

_CRASH_

_I raised my head from between Char's legs, panting, my face still dripping wet. The world spun like a plastic globe. I forced myself to focus on the door._

_Ram stood in the doorway, his face a mixture of horror and rage and something else upon the sight of us. With a guilty pang, I realized how awkward the situation was, with me naked and kneeling in front of another man, sucking on his cock with great gusto…_

_"Ram…!" I stuttered. He's here! It worked! I must explain to him what I was doing. Spitting the salty fluid out I lifted my head to thank Char when Ram landed a punch on his jaw, instantly knocking him out._

_"Ram, no, what are you doing?" I pulled him off of the now unconscious body. "He told me how to bring you back!"_

_Ram glared at me and said nothing. He stood still for a moment and massaged his knuckles, glancing back at the body as if it was not enough. I latched on his legs so he would not fly into another rage. "I can't believe you did this to…him and not…" He trailed off. "I didn't look after you properly, and left you innocent to the point of stupidity!" Ram looked down with sadness and the same indistinguishable emotion he wore when he first saw us. "He lied to you, Noa. He made this bullshit story only to get you to…to do these dirty things." _

_And for the first time, tears leaked out of his eyes._

It was a lie? _Cum trailed down my chin and on the floor like his tears._

_At that moment, the consequences of what I had done sank in like claws._

_I never went out of the pasture again._


End file.
